9th Street
by welcometopizzaplanet
Summary: Chris is typically a loner. His past makes him distance himself from people in fear of being judged. Maree is a sixteen year old girl who also chooses to be alone because people judge her based off of her family's wealth. What happens when these two come together?
1. Chapter 1

O1.

**Maree**

Big houses. Green lawns. Picket fences. Typical American neighborhood. The suburbs, to put it lamely. All the residents were loaded with money. They had typical American jobs; lawyers, police officers, firemen, teachers, doctors. They were all heavily respected and known around the town. I just happened to be born into this fuckery. This lifestyle was an illusion to make these people think that they were successful.

A moving truck pulled up into the cul-de-sac and parked in the driveway of the vacant house. Great, another snobby rich person to put on my shit list. Soon after, an all black Bentley pulled up alongside the curb. After seconds spent inside the vehicle, a man stepped out. He looked to be in his mid twenties. He was younger than most of the residents.

His ensemble had a more sophisticated, formal approach. He wore a black suit and black shoes. About the attire that a lawyer or any man in the field of business would wear. He glanced in my direction, catching me while I was staring at him. I quickly looked away and went into my house. I had no intentions of making friends with this new addition to the neighborhood.

I waltzed to the kitchen and raided through the fridge. As usual, there was a load of healthy foods such as fruit and yogurt. Since my mother was a yoga instructor, she had to keep a balanced, healthy diet. I don't particularly dabble in the art of yoga but that doesn't mean she doesn't force her beliefs upon me.

I settled on a water and granola bar before heading towards the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I turned the TV to 'Bones'. This was the usual routine after school. I'd come home to an empty house, grab a snack, and watch television until my mother returned home from work.

I had no siblings and my father was an absentee. He moved to New York when he was offered a better deal. My mother didn't want to leave her lavish lifestyle in California so naturally, she filed for divorce. To be honest, I didn't really care that much. My father's job as a real estate agent kept him away anyhow. He spent more time selling houses than living in his own house.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell sounding throughout the rather large house. Sighing, I pushed myself up and trotted to the door. I fumbled with the locks and opened the door. When I made eye contact with my visitor, I noticed it was the man from earlier. His formal clothing was replaced by a more laid back outfit. He wore baggy, gray sweatpants and a white V-neck. I also noticed that he had blonde hair and a variety of tattoos on his upper body.

"Hello, I'm Chris. I just wanted to know if by any chance you had a screwdriver." he asked with a smile. His friendly nature was foreign, accepting the fact that I was never approached that way by anyone. People judged me because I had money. They would automatically assume that I was stuck up and spoiled. Either way, I nodded and stepped aside to let him in. I know he's a complete stranger and I'm welcoming him into my home but he seems so charming.

"Sure, follow me." I instructed as I led him downstairs to the garage. Once inside, I patted the walls for a light switch. When my hunt was over, I turned it on. Our garage light was one of those annoying lights that made a strange flickering sound and to make matters worse, it didn't even shine bright enough. I led him to my dad's old, red toolbox before opening it up. A variety of screwdrivers came into view as he searched for the one that he needed to do the job with.

I studied his face, realizing that he was a handsome man. His bone structure and cheek bones were perfect. The splatter of freckles he had added an adorable touch to his manly physique. Oh God, his lips. They were plump and pink. Chris was one sexy young man. But, how young?

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked out of curiosity. He glanced up and licked over his lips. I stared intently, waiting for an answer.

"I'm twenty-four years old. You?" he returned the question. I placed a free strand of hair behind my ear before speaking up.

"I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen in five months." I added to make myself appear older. He noticed my attempt and chuckled lightly. Even his laugh was beautiful. I've only known Chris for about five minutes and I was smitten. It'll only be a silly girl crush anyhow. I mean, we're eight years apart. That gap in age is way too far.

"Well…." he trailed off, "I never caught your name." I chuckled and blushed at my bad mannerisms. I should have introduced myself before letting him into my home.

"I'm Maree." I smiled, extending my hand for him to shake. He smiled, exposing that he had dimples before delicately shaking my hand. His touch sent shock waves from my hand to my entire body. Our handshake lasted a second too long before we both henced the awkward moment. A small laugh escaped from both of our lips before I opened the garage door for him.

"Thanks for the screwdriver, Maree. It was nice meeting you." he grinned before walking out of my garage. I watched as he walked back to his house and disappeared through the front door. I think I'm going to like having a new neighbor.

**Chris**

"I want this wall to be a crème color. Similar to the one of the living room." I instructed to the interior decorator. He nodded and jotted my ideas down in his notepad. He followed me as I walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

"What would you like done in here as far as color?" he asked. I stroked my chin hair and a smirk plastered onto my face.

"Red and black. You know red walls and a black carpet. I want it to look dark." I answered.

"Like a dungeon?" he asked with a chuckle before scribbling it down. Although he was trying to be humorous, that was exactly what I was thinking for this room.

"Yeah, like a dungeon." I mumbled before leading him out. We walked down to the foyer and he recited my ideas to me.

"Is that all, Mr. Brown?" he questioned, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Actually, it's 'Dr. Brown.'" I corrected. I dislike when people mix up my titles. I'm not working to get a Master's degree in the medical field for nothing.

"My apologies, Dr. Brown." he smiled. If I'm not mistaken, he had a hint of attitude in his voice.

"Anyway, yes, that's pretty much all I want done." I sighed before opening the front door for him. He said a faint farewell and headed on his way. As I watched him leave, I glanced across the street at Maree's home. That reminded me that I should probably return her screwdriver. I retrieved it from the kitchen and slipped into my house slippers. Closing my door, I headed across the street. Once at her doormat, I knocked firmly.

In seconds speed, the door was opened revealing her beautiful face. For a sixteen year old, she was well defined. She's more beautiful than women who are older than her. Her body was amazing, might I add. She was slim in the waist and thick in other areas. I was in awe over everything about her and I didn't even know her. What attracted me the most however, was her innocence. Her pure, sweet innocence. She smiled up at me and I returned it back.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the screwdriver." I grinned, handing it out for her to take. She took it and sent me a small head nod. Headlights flashed towards the front door. I turned around to see a red vehicle pulling up in the driveway. A woman who I'm guessing was Maree's mother, walked towards the house.

"Hello and you are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Chris. I just moved in across the street. I was just here to return a screwdriver that I had borrowed." I smiled. Maree held the screwdriver up to prove my theory correct.

"Well, nice meeting you Chris. I'm Perri, Maree's mother." she smiled. I nodded and placed my arms behind my back.

"You guys enjoy your dinner. I'm about to go do the same. Have a good night." I waved before turning on my heels. They returned the pleasantries and I heard the door close as I walked back home.

**Maree**

"You had him in our home without a parent here? Maree, you can't trust people that easily. What if he's a rapist or a killer?" my mother rambled on, earning an epic eye roll from me.

"Mom, please. I just gave him a screwdriver. I see your point but relax a little. If it bothers you that much, I won't allow him in here again. He might not even speak to us anymore." I reassured her before consuming my last bite of caesar salad. I placed the plastic material in the trash before kissing my mom's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep. Love you." I said in a goofy voice, making her chuckle at me. I jogged up the steps and to the best room in the house; my room. Well, I personally think so.

I stripped from my skinny jeans and red sheer blouse. In the mirror, I examined my body. Not to be conceited, but my body was absolutely stunning. I was the perfect build, in my opinion. I removed my panties and bra before heading for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I stepped inside and let the hot pellets cascade down my body. My body was so tense and I didn't even know why but this felt amazing.

**Chris**

I watched Maree as she stripped from her outfit of the day. Her body is fucking perfection. She must have thought the same because she twirled in her mirror and drooled over herself. Once she reached for the strap to her bra, I zoomed in from my telescope and watched as she removed the rest of her clothes. I found myself getting hard at the sight of her body. This was so wrong yet so right. Either way, I wasn't gonna stop. This girl got me consumed into her world and she doesn't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

O2.

**Chris**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Groaning, I pushed the 'OFF' button on my alarm clock. I stared aimlessly at the ceiling, trying to decide what it was that I wanted to do today. It's not like I could call some friends up and chill. I live the life of a loner. There's no explanation for it, I just like to keep to myself. I fear judgement and that's what people who meet me typically do.

I got out of the bed and waltzed to the bathroom. After completing my daily morning routine of brushing and washing, I made my way downstairs. I was scanning the kitchen for some breakfast when my cell phone blared. Glancing at the brightly lit screen, I noticed it was my probation officer, Rick. This nigga.

"Hello?" I grumbled, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Chris, how you doin' man?" he chuckled into the phone. I sucked my teeth and took out the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the cupboard.

"Same way as yesterday. Fine. Stop callin' me all the damn time." I retorted.

"Come on, it's my job. If you hadn't gotten in trouble with the law, we wouldn't be in this predicament. You think I like havin' to call you everyday to see what you doin'? No, I got my own life." he snarled.

"Aight, man. Whatever." I muttered, hanging up on him. I chuckled at how his face probably looked right now. Priceless. Rubbing my hand down my chiseled abs, I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. After making my big ass bowl of cereal, I went to the living room to watch 'Dr. Oz.'

In the middle of Dr. Oz talking about arsenic in apple juice, my phone went off yet again. I groaned and reached forward to get it from the coffee table. Once I saw who it was, I answered it and placed it to my ear.

"Yo, Chris!" he shouted, making me remove the phone from my ear.

"Michael, chill with that shit. You always loud for no reason." I grumbled. Michael is a cousin of mine on my dad's side. I never got to meet my dad but my mother made sure that I met my entire family.

"It's Tyga. Anyway nigga, you tryna chill?" he asked.

"Depends. Where you wanna go?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Me and Michael's, I mean Tyga's, idea of fun has two totally different connotations. He'd rather go to the strip club while I'd rather go somewhere quiet and serene like a library.

"Shit, the mall. Somewhere with people because yo' lonely ass always goin' somewhere where other lonely people go. Who goes to museums and art exhibits still?" he chuckled, making my jaw clench.

"Listen, Mike, stop criticizin' my hobbies. I don't like people like that, man. I prefer to be on my own. It's a miracle that I'm talkin' to yo ass." I gritted, sitting up on the couch.

"Aight, chill. I ain't mean to say that shit. Forreal tho, let's go to the mall. You need to start branchin' out a little. You might meet me somebody." he advised. I can hear the smile in his tone. I knew I would never hear the end of this if I didn't go.

"Fine, Mike. If I get uncomfortable, we leavin', man. You got that?" I asked.

"Okay, just be ready when I get there." he instructed before blatantly hanging up the phone. Sighing, I went upstairs to get dressed. I hope this little outing goes accordingly.

**Maree**

"Ma, I'm going to the mall with Jael." I shouted from my bedroom. Jael is my best and only friend. I don't socialize with other people for the simple fact that I don't care for them. If they're not judging me before they get to know me, then they're trying to reap the benefits of being affiliated with me.

"It's 'May I go to the mall with Jael?' I told you about that, Ree. Just be back by seven." she ordered before walking downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I put on my last article of clothing before going out the front door when I heard a horn.

"Hey, Jae." I greeted once I hopped in her car. She nodded and took a deep inhale from her neatly rolled blunt. She extended the blunt towards me, offering me a puff. I pushed it away and rolled down the window. I'm a drug free girl and it's going to stay that way. Living in California and trying to avoid drugs is like putting cheese in front of a mouse and telling them not to eat it; it's fucking inevitable.

"What you need from the mall?" she asked lowly. Her red eyes laid so low that you would think her vision was bleary. I don't know how she was capable of driving with the weed affecting her like that.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to get out the crib." I shrugged, glancing at her. She nodded slowly and chuckled at absolutely nothing. Shaking my head, I prayed that we got to the mall accident free.

_**— Time skip —**_

The ride here was filled with me having mini panic attacks. This bitch was speeding, running lights, and anything else illegal. I don't how she got her license. Fortunately, we arrived at the mall in one piece and it was packed. That slightly aggravated me for the simple fact that I wanted to shop in peace. I guess that's what I get for thinking a mall wouldn't be packed on a Saturday.

"Come on, Ree." Jael mumbled, opening her car door. I did the same and stepped out. Jael flicked her roach on the concrete ground before walking next to me. I mugged her and scrunched up my face.

"You reek of weed, fam." I groaned, fanning the air around us. She only laughed before draping her arm around me.

"That's because I smoke that good shit." she chuckled. When we walked in the mall, heads snapped in our direction. Here we go with this shit. These were looks of awe from the boys and jealousy from the girls. I simply avoided eye contact with them and went on my shopping adventure.

Jael and I both have a love for clothes. I would say her love for fashion was more pronounced than mine since she wanted to thrive in that field. Me on the other hand, I just loved dressing up. Sketching and all that other shit is a waste of my time.

"This shirt is dope. I can prolly cut it up and have some off the shoulder shit workin'. Whatchu think?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Sure, Jae." I said, continuing my hunt through the clothing racks of H&M. I found this cute royal blue shirt and some simple gray skinny jeans before finishing my shop in here. Jael and I paid for our items and went on to the next store. I know we bout to shop til' we drop.

**Chris**

"How about a snapback?" Mike asked, holding a New Orleans Hornets hat. I observed it a little before shaking my head. It's one thing for him to bring me out of my comfort zone, but it's another thing for him to try and change my style. I don't particularly believe in the flashy look. Flaunting around your valuables makes you look insecure about your flaws, in my opinion.

"Listen, I don't really want to be here anymore. Just take me home." I stated before stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans. A look of disappointment washed across his face but I didn't really care. It was pointless for me to have been out here anyway.

"Let's just stop by the Converse store, then we can go, aight?" he sighed. Nodding, I did a 36O and bumped into someone behind me. He was a young guy, had to be about nineteen, I wanna say.

"Watch where the fuck you goin'." he gritted. My eyebrows knitted together as I stared at this nigga. I ain't gon' have no child disrespecting me like that.

"Nigga, you saw me standin' here. So watch where the fuck you goin'." I growled, getting in his face. His dumb ass group of friends instigated the argument by filling stupid comments in his ear.

"Don't get fucked up outchea. Take ya square ass home." he chuckled, looking me up and down. Mike had finally reappeared with his bags in tow. Never once did I break eye contact with this punk ass nigga as we exited the store.

"You don't know what the fuck I'm capable of. I suggest you watch who you approach, bitch." I growled before walking past him. When we walked out the store, I felt Mike staring a hole into the side of my head.

"What, Michael?" I asked, looking straight ahead.

"Tyga! And whatchu mean? You makin' threats and shit. Chill that shit out, brah. You don't need to catch a case out here. They lock niggas up for any—"

A cold liquid was being spilled on the back of my head and down my neck. I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was that stupid ass kid. My fists balled firmly at my sides and my jaw flexed. 'Relax, Chris. Don't do nothing stupid.' I coached myself.

"Who's the bitch now?" he laughed with the rest of his group. When I glanced around the mall, people were snickering and pointing at me. This is exactly why I stayed to myself. To avoid this fucking humiliation. Mike stared at me, begging me with his eyes to let it go.

"Ain't got nothing to say now, huh? YOU watch who the fuck you approach, bitch ass nigga." he growled.

"Tamir, stop it! You're such a fuckin' jerk!" a female's voice shouted from behind his clique. When she came into view, I realized it was Maree, "You're so fuckin' immature, I swear!"

"Mind your business, Maree. This is between me and him. Unless you wanted some dick, then you don't need to speak." he chuckled before biting his bottom lip. In a flash, her fist went flying across his cheek. His head swung to the right before he held his injury. By this time, it was a full blown audience.

"Come correct when you talk to me. You wanna throw drinks like a little ass girl? Well, take a punch like a muthafuckin' man!" she roared. He had a permanent scowl on his face as he stared at her small frame.

"Ree, you gon' regret that shit." he gritted before walking away. She waved him off and walked towards me.

"You okay, Chris?" she asked in a sweet voice. Is this the same girl that just literally punched some dude in the jaw?

"Y-yeah. It's all good. You good?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm fine. Little advice; don't let these people get to you. Especially Tamir's bitch ass. You're better than that." she smiled. A smile found its' way onto my face. Even though I was still pissed and my shirt was drenched with soda, she managed to make me smile.

"You're right. Thanks." I replied.

"Well, see you around, Chris." she grinned before walking away with her friend. Once she was out of view, Mike nudged me and smirked.

"Who was that? She bad, man! You better bag." he laughed.

"She's too young for me, Mike. She's my neighbor anyhow." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Whatever, man. Age ain't nothin' but a number." Mike laughed, playfully pushing me. He's right; she might be young but she's perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

O3.

**Maree**

"That poor man," my mom pouted. I had just got done telling her about the events that took place at the mall yesterday. "You said he didn't defend himself?" I shook my head before biting into my sandwich.

"Nope, he just stood there. I think he was trying to be the better person. After all, he is the adult." I shrugged. Personally, if I were Chris, Tamir would have got his shit rocked. There's no way I'm 'bout to let a nigga pour soda on me.

"He seems so lonely, Ree. I never see anyone come to visit him and the neighbors said that they haven't even met him yet. I wanna do something nice." my mom smiled. Shaking my head, I stood up to dispose of my trash. My mother is constantly trying to do 'something nice'.

"What could you possibly have in mind?" I sighed. She took a sip of her beverage before speaking.

"I'll bake him something. Maybe a cake or cookies. Or a pie. Eh. I'll figure it out." she chuckled. We shared some laughter before I made my way up the steps. I went into my room and flopped onto my bed. I tilted my head up to get a good view of the clock. 11:26 AM. Groaning, I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling. It's Sunday and I'm bored as fuck. Good grief.

**Chris**

I wonder why she looked so exhausted. She just plopped down on her bed as if she had the most tiring day ever. The day hasn't even started yet. Licking my lips, I took the scope off of zoom and placed it away in my closet. Watching her has become a bit of a habit. I don't get much from it but I enjoy seeing her face. I slipped into my house slippers and walked downstairs.

After grabbing a cup of coffee, I went into my room entitled 'Artistic Escape'. This is where I come to draw, paint, sculpt, or anything else creative to free my mind. I grabbed a spray can and shook it up. Once the red color touched the white walls, I was in my zone.

_**— Time Skip —**_

Three hours. That's how long I've been in this room painting and drawing. One emotion that took over at a point was frustration, stemming from that kid at the mall. The other emotion was admiration and that went towards Maree. She's such a beautiful girl and my thoughts of her are growing immensely. Although I have a vivid picture of her beauty plastered in my mind, I was incapable of drawing her. I felt as if I wasn't capturing her looks perfectly enough.

The doorbell rang, breaking me from my thoughts. I wiped my blue paint stained hands on my sweats. Jogging to the door, I opened it, being greeted with Maree.

"Hi, Chris. Uh, my mom and I baked all of this stuff for you. Yeah, we're a little abnormal." she giggled. I laughed a bit and took two of the pans away from her, leaving her with one.

"Follow me." I instructed, leading us into the kitchen. I placed the tin pans on the island. She did the same with the one that she was carrying.

"What did you guys make?" I asked, attempting to spark up conversation.

"This container has red velvet cake in it. That's actually pretty delicious by the way. This one is my mom's signature fudge brownies. And last but not least, I made you my M&M monster cookies. You'll love those the best." she bragged before laughing. I joined in as well and sat on the stool. She followed suit, making herself comfortable.

"Why'd you guys bake these for me?" I asked out of curiosity. She placed a free strand of hair behind her ear. I noticed she does that whenever she's stalling for the perfect answer. She did that when I questioned her age, only to make herself seem older.

"Well, I told my mom about the mall incident. She felt bad and we decided to bake for you. Don't look at it as complete pity though. We just figured you were a little lonely. That's why I came over here to invite you over for dinner." she smiled pleasantly. I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated whether or not I should go.

"Sure, I'd love to come over for dinner." I grinned, making her mirror my expression.

"Great. Dinner starts at eight. That rhymed." she laughed to herself before standing up. Her random behavior was the cutest thing ever. I was hoping she wouldn't leave just yet. Her company was beginning to make me happy.

"Maree, do you have a minute? Can we, you know, talk?" I asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't reject me. A warm smile took over her face before she sat back down. I opened the container with her signature cookies inside and ate one.

"These are good. You're interested in culinary?" I asked, taking another. I gestured with my hand for her to get one as well. She took one and took a small bite out of it.

"Actually, no. I don't want to pursue a future in culinary. I really want to be a psychologist. I'm interested in the way people's minds work." she explained, pointing at her temples.

"Is that right? I'm getting my Master's degree in the medical field. I hope to someday be a psychiatrist." I shrugged. She gave me an impressed look and leaned forward.

"Is school hard?" she asked with eagerness. I laughed at how wide eyed she got over our small conversation. I guess college meant a lot to her.

"Nah, not really. At first it was because you were over analyzing shit, ya know? Like, you thought because it was college, that it was gonna be extremely difficult. You just need to go there with an open mind and be willing to learn. You'll do great, I just know it." I grinned at her. She seemed a bit confused by my last statement. I read it on her face.

"How do you know?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you seem very focused on academics. I mean, you were so intrigued by college that it led me to believe that you're a scholar in school. When you do get that degree, you'll be the best damn psychologist to do it. You have the proper people skills to work with others. I don't know, you just seem ambitious." I shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. I didn't mean to tell this girl all about herself like that. She's probably thinking that I'm a creep.

**Maree**

That had to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my future goals. Not even my own family supports my dreams like that. While my mom wanted to me follow after her, my dad wanted me to follow after him. Nobody ever asked me what I was interested in and actually gave a fuck until now.

"Thanks, Chris. Believe it or not but what you said meant so much to me. At least somebody's in my corner." I noted.

"Do you not feel supported?" he asked. I shook my head 'no' and stared at the marble counter top. I heard him sigh heavily as he prepared an answer.

"Listen, I felt the same way when I was younger. My mother was a lawyer. She didn't really take a mental aspect into anything. Very unemotional woman. Everything had a logical explanation when it came to her. To me, I thought there was more to why someone did things. She didn't agree with my argument so she kicked me out when I was seventeen." he lectured. I felt so bad. You could clearly hear the sorrow in his words.

"Wait, because you thought a different way, she kicked you out? That's terrible." I said. He nodded in agreement at my words.

"That's just how my family is. I've been on my own ever since. Jumpin' from state to state. I've been avoiding 'em. All they do is show disapproval in everything I do. That's why I stay to myself." he sighed. I didn't want to show him pity because he's had enough of that, I'm sure.

"Not to change the subject but, where are you from?" I asked.

"That's fine. I'm from Virginia." he smiled proudly.

"What states did you move to?" I asked.

"Let's see," he began to think, "Connecticut, Oregon, Arkansas, I stayed in Utah for while. Hated it. Uh, Kansas, Minnesota and then here." he rambled.

"You moved that much? Lucky." I giggled.

"I love to travel and see new places. There's more to life than just what you were born in. There's different customs and values. I hope to move out of the country at some point." he smiled. My phone vibrated on the table, interrupting our conversation. I apologized with my eyes before looking at the text message.

_**From: Moms**_

_**are u still at chris' house? did he say yes for dinner? if so, come home to help me cook.**_

I sighed and clicked the bar to type in my message.

_**To: Moms**_

_**chill with the ?'s and yes to both questions. i'll be home in a sec.**_

I sent the text and watched as the bar filled up. When I looked up, Chris was looking at me.

**Chris**

While she responded to a text message, I stared deeply at her. Her beauty was remarkable. Not only her looks kept me in awe but her personality. She's just so gentle and caring when it comes to people. Never once did she judge me and she was all ears while we spoke.

"Earth to Chris?" she giggled, waving her hand in front of my face. My face flushed of embarrassment. I wouldn't be surprised if I was turning red by now.

"I-I'm sorry. Just starin' into space." I said, adding a slight nervous chuckle.

"It's fine, Chris but I have to go. My mom wants me back to help with dinner. You still comin' over, right?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Absolutely." I smirked. We walked to the front door and stopped once I opened it. "Tell your mom that I said thanks and I'll be over soon."

"Sure thing. See you later, Chris." she chuckled before turning on her heels. I waved and closed the door. Now, off to prepare for dinner with my new neighbors.


	4. Chapter 4

O4.

**Maree**

I smoothed out my blue velvet dress before slipping into my flats. I would've worn heels but that would be doing too much. Plus, my mom wouldn't approve. Doing a full spin, I observed myself in the full mirror. Not half bad. While I was fixing my curly lion's mane, I heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. That must be Chris.

I was torn between bringing my cell phone or leaving it upstairs. I chose the more appropriate option and left it. Once I heard his deep voice, I knew that Chris had arrived. I walked out of my room, making immediate eye contact with him from the top of the stairs. When it comes to dressing formally, Chris is spectacular at it. He wore a black button up, dark jeans, and some black shoes. Although the outfit was simple, it had a touch of sophistication in it.

"Hey, Chris." I smiled, extending my arms for a hug. The surprise on his face from my invitation couldn't go unseen. With small hesitation, he gave me a tight hug. We stayed like this for about five seconds. My mother cleared her throat, making reality set it. An awkward silence filled the foyer before I broke it.

"Well, let's not wait here while the food gets cold. Come on." I chuckled nervously. My mother did the same but I knew that that hug between Chris and I was going to be the topic of discussion once he leaves. I don't even know why we stayed like that for so long. Even with all of these confusing thoughts lingering about in my mind, I didn't have an ounce of regret. It felt good to hug Chris.

While my mother was in the kitchen checking on dinner, Chris pulled out my seat for me. I sent him a small thank you before sitting down. Once I assured him that I was comfortable, he took his side to the left of me.

"You look stunning, Maree." he smiled, showing off his pearly whites. I blushed slightly at his kind words.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I grinned.

"I try." he replied. We held our gaze with each other for a bit until the clicking of my mother's heels entered the dining room. She stood before us, placing down our silverware for the night.

"Maybe you didn't know this but I'm a yoga instructor. Eating healthy is my life but when I must, I can cook some unhealthy things, considering the sweets that I made earlier. Tonight, I decided to take unhealthy foods and give them a healthier kick. I made macaroni and cheese, baked chicken, a small salad, mashed potatoes and gravy. I know it seems all over the place but we needed a variety." she smiled.

"That all sounds wonderful, Ms. Rose. I like that you decided to take a healthy approach to making dinner. I don't know the meaning of a diet so let's see how this goes." he chuckled, earning a laugh from my mother and I. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Chris and I alone once again.

"Your mom seems nice, considering this is the first time I really met her." Chris shrugged.

"She can be nice. Trust me, she's not like this all of the time." I giggled, but was serious about my words. My mom that's type of woman that's really sweet but will throw a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her way.

My mom walked back into the kitchen, bringing the food with her. Chris took it upon himself to get up and help her with the rest of the dishes. I smiled at how kind and generous he is. There aren't many guys like him still around. Once they were seated, the feasting began.

**Chris**

"This is delicious, Ms. Rose. You did a splendid job, honestly." I chuckled, eating another forkful of the macaroni and cheese. I must admit, this whole healthy touch to the meal was good, considering the fact that it didn't taste healthy at all.

"Aww, thank you, Chris." she smiled.

"No problem." I grinned. A comfortable silence filled the room while we enjoyed our meal. The only audible noise was that of the clicking silverware and our chewing.

"So, Chris, where do you work?" Perri asked. I swallowed the food in my mouth before scratching the side of my head.

"Currently, I'm out of work. I mean, I sell my art on a occasion. Since I just moved here, it's been a little complex to get a job. Plus, I'm going through Med school so it's hard to balance both." I explained. She nodded slowly, taking in my words. I knew that face all too well. The uncertainty, the quietness. _She was judging me._

"You should let me see your art sometime." Maree smiled. No one, except for the buyers, has ever seen my artwork. I've never let a friend see any of it because well, I don't have any friends. Mike's seen a gist of what I can do with a spray can but nothing more.

"Uh, one day. I'm conservative when it comes to my art. It's kind of a release mechanism. You know, a better method to show my emotions. I'm not the best with situations that pressure me." I chuckled lightly.

"What do you mean?" Perri asked.

"I tend to be hot headed. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when I was twelve. It went untreated for a while because my mother thought I was acting out for attention. That period of time worsened my disorder and it became unbearable. Art and my medication, of course, keep me sane." I answered. The room stayed silent as they contemplated who was going to say the next word.

"Is this why you take such an interest in psychiatry?" Maree asked. I nodded and took a sip from my glass.

"Like I stated earlier, my mother didn't think that behavior like that was mental. I did. I knew something was wrong with me. That motivated me to do research and want to help people like that, who are struggling. It's not an easy thing to accept. You feel apart from society. I know that first hand so who's better to help people like that than me?" I explained.

"Why can't you just take the meds and call it a day? I mean, the pills are there to make you feel better. I don't see the struggle behind it. I honestly don't." Perri chuckled. I clenched my jaw at her ignorance. Not to be rude, but she's fucking one sided. Just like my mother.

"Actually, not everyone is going to want to take medication. They will still feel like a pariah no matter what because not everyone in the world has to wake up and pop pills. With that knowledge, that sends some people into a deep depression. Then there's the others who are paranoid and think the medication will hurt them. They refuse to take it and then worsen their problem. With all due respect Ms. Rose, you need to be more open minded. You only think that way because you haven't even tried to learn about people with mental disorders. You probably don't even care." I argued.

"Well, Mister. I don't really know, it's all logical. Do you really think that a hospital will prescribe you something that would potentially harm you? They're there to help. As for the others, why would someone else's opinion of you matter? You know that this has to be done for your sake so why have irrelevant people affect your health?" she retaliated. I sighed deeply and felt my anger building up. This is getting too intense for my liking. _I have a point and I am going to prove it._

**Maree**

I honestly don't know how this evolved into an argument. I watched as they ping-ponged their points back and forth. This was like a roundtable discussion about mental health. Chris' aggravation with my mother can be sensed in his tone. I completely understood why he was behaving this way. My mother was just like he had described his. Everything was coherent and straightforward with my these women.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm obviously arguing with an uneducated person. Thanks for the fuckin' dinner." Chris gritted, making my mother gasp at his harshness. As she sat there dumbfounded, I chased after Chris. He was already out the door and to the middle of the culdesac.

"Chris, stop!" I exclaimed, making him come to a halt. After finally catching up to him, I grabbed his arm and walked us to his front porch.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm more so sorry about disrespecting your mother like that. I was just heated and she wasn't making any damn sense." he furrowed his bushy eyebrows together.

"It's fine, Chris. I know you're upset. The argument should have never even escalated to that level in the first place. It's not all your fault." I replied calmly. He looked up from the ground and into my eyes.

"Thanks, Maree. You're just so understanding and soothing. It's surprising that you're sixteen." he chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I try to be. Good night, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow?" I questioned with hope. I wanted to hang out with him a little more.

"Yes, most definitely. Good night, Maree." he grinned, placing his hand on the doorknob to his home. I waved and turned on my heels. It may sound crazy but I'm beginning to like Chris.

**Perri**

"That man is so disrespectful and rude. That is the last time that I go out of my way for someone else." I fumed, throwing the dishes into the sink. Maree just stared at me with a blank expression.

"Mom, relax. You knew how much this medical stuff meant to him by what he said and you still pounced on him like that. I never though I would have to say this but I'm disappointed in you. He was wrong too but you started it." she sighed, shaking her head at me.

"Ree, the man disrespected me in my own home. Even after, I made him dinner. Not to mention, the desserts that we baked for him. You're willing to go against me after all of that?" I scoffed.

"Ma, you're behaving like a child! I'm not 'going against' you. Chris and I are friends and I've learned so much about him today. He doesn't do well with being judged, he doesn't feel supported on his decisions, and he's always alone. He hides from the world because of people like you." she said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"People like me? I didn't judge him. There were just a few things that I didn't approve of. For example, he's jobless. That's not something to praise. With all those tattoos and the blonde hair, I wouldn't be surprised if he was some type of drug dealer!" I shouted.

"Mom, that's enough. I'm done. You are judging him! Chris is a great guy with a great personality. If only you can see that. Then again, I don't care what you see because I see it." she grumbled.

"Why do you care so much? Speaking of which, what was the hug that you guys shared? That didn't seem like a 'friendly' hug to me." I argued, putting air quotes around the word friendly.

"It was a simple hug that was extended. It's not like we were kissing. Chill." she gritted, walking up the stairs. Sighing, I went to finish cleaning up the food from tonight's wonderful dinner. Sarcasm intended. I initially thought I was going to like Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

O5.

**Maree**

My alarm clock blared, signaling that it was time for me to get up for school. I went to sleep late last night for no particular reason and now I'm paying the price. Just as I was about to hit my snooze button in efforts of getting fifteen more minutes of sleep, my mom barged into my bedroom.

"Ree, get up. When you're late, I'm late so come on." she ordered. I sucked my teeth and threw the covers off of my frail body. I treaded to the bathroom and quickly did my morning routine. While scanning my closet, I decided on some sweats, a white v-neck, and my Concords. It was a real basic outfit but I wasn't trying to impress anyone at that bullshit school.

I grabbed all of my essentials before making my way down the steps and to the kitchen. My breakfast consisted of strawberry yogurt, a granola bar, and vitamin water. Instead of waiting for my mother, I grabbed the keys and went to sit in the car. She really pissed me off last night. I have no desire to be friendly with her after what she did to Chris.

Moments later, my mother walked out of the house. She locked up before getting in the car. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and faced the window.

"Someone's eager to go to school, huh?" she joked, taking the keys from the middle console. I scoffed and continued to ignore her advances to speak with me. She noticed my behavior and shrugged it off. My mom can be as childish as well… a child. Everything she does or says is considered right and anyone who dares to go against her is wrong.

We drove to my school in mere silence. The only audible noise was the murmur of the car's radio. It was actually a very pleasant silence. Her mouth was the last thing that I wanted to hear. Of course, my happiness was ruined when she began to speak.

"Ree, I apologize. I'm your mother and I behaved like a child. You know how I get though. Either way, it was uncalled for and I'm apologizing for it." she sighed. I sensed the genuine tone and sincerity in her words but that was directed to the wrong person.

"You should be apologizing to Chris. Not me." I stated.

"Fine, I'll apologize to the man. I still feel very strong about the points that I made last night though."she huffed, pulling up to my school. Was it ever really that serious?

"Alright, mother. I'll see you later." I said while pulling the handle to the car door. I stepped out and reached in to retrieve my bag.

"I love you, Ree." she smiled.

"Mhm." I replied back. I closed the door and watched as she sped off. Glancing at John Marshall High School, I sighed and trotted inside. Another day in hell.

**Chris**

"Serial killers such as Manson, take a more manipulative approach to murder. As opposed to committing the horrid actions themselves, they convince others to go through with it. I personally don't believe that his minions had mental disorders." I explained to the class. Professor Kennedy decided to make us do a presentation in place of an exam.

"So, you think those people just killed because he ordered them to do it?" A student in the class asked.

"No, that's just it. He didn't order them. He manipulated them. Manson told those people what they wanted to hear. If you wanted to hear that you were beautiful, he told you that you were beautiful. By raising a person's self esteem, you have then acquire their trust. They'll want to do anything that you desire because you made them feel better than anyone has ever made them feel. All you have to do is feed them what they want, verbally that is." I chuckled, earning a few laughs from the class. The bell rang, indicating that class was over.

"Hey, Chris. Can I see you for a minute?" Professor asked. I nodded and walked towards him after grabbing my bag.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that your presentation was fantastic. I'd love for you to do some public speaking. On Friday, we're having this gathering at the school about the mental illnesses behind killers. I want you to present." he smiled. I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head.

"Sir, I-I don—"

"It'll boost your grade. Not that you need much help when it comes to academics but who would say no to more grades in the system? Come on." he laughed. I gave a weak chuckle before looking down.

"Can I get back to you before Friday?" I asked.

"Absolutely, Chris. I hope you can attend and present. It'll be fun." he smirked. Nodding, I walked out of the lecture hall. Me being 'Mr. Yes', I'll probably commit to this stupid shit. Presenting in front of classmates is different because it's required. This however, is not required but I just can't say 'no'. Speaking in front of people is one of my many weaknesses.

I walked through the student parking lot and to my Bentley. Once I was situated inside, I drove towards Red Lobster. I had to meet Rick there to discuss my 'behavior'. Sighing, I pulled into the parking lot and found a reasonable spot. I walked in the building and scanned the area. Rick's fat ass could normally be spotted from a mile away. Now all of a sudden he wanna be in hiding.

"Yo, my man." he gave a hearty chuckle, slapping me on my shoulder. I mugged his rather large frame before walking up to the hostess.

"Hi, welcome to Red Lobster. How many are you seating?" she asked nicely. I stared at Rick's stomach for about five seconds before looking back at her.

"A whole damn family." I let out an ugly laugh, making the hostess turn red. She know she wanted to laugh but I guess that was unprofessional. "Nah, just two." She seated us at a table and gave us our menus.

"You gon' stop crackin' on my weight, brah." Rick stated seriously.

"Look, it's funny to me so I'll do what I want." I shrugged, browsing through the many options. Once I figured out what I wanted, I fanned down the waitress.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, uh, I want a full shrimp alfredo, a ceaser salad with ranch dressing, since no one asked me what I wanted to start with. Some uh, crab legs and keep the biscuits comin'. Oh, I want a Sprite too." I handed her my menu. She nodded and jotted down all of my requests. She turned to Rick and I waited out of amusement for his order.

"I'll just take a full cajun shrimp pasta and some iced tea." he said in a deep voice before sliding over his menu. He looked at me and shook his head.

"And I'm the fat one?" he laughed, making me do the same. "How you been man?"

"Cool. I can't complain." I shrugged.

"You been takin' them meds? And I mean both of them. I can tell you skipped out on one." he said, squinting at me. Sucking my teeth, I fanned him off.

"I need a fill up on my prescription. I'm gonna stop by CVS and get it once I'm out of here." I sighed truthfully. I always make sure that I have a surplus amount of medication for my bipolar disorder around because when I don't take those, things get hectic. As far as the personality disorder goes, I can miss those occasionally. Now, it's time for a bit of a refill.

Once our food came, I dug in. Like, I was ferociously eating this pasta. It's like I haven't ate in years. When I glanced up from my half finished plate, Rick was smiling at me.

"Nigga, whatchu lookin' at me like that for? I ain't with that gay shit, now." I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Shut up, Chris. You just need to calm down before you choke. Anyway, you got another court hearing tomorrow. Don't dodge this one, Chris. They won't hesitate to lock you up, I'm tellin' you." he advised. I nodded and waved him off. Truthfully, I didn't give a fuck.

"Look, it happened years ago. I was a minor with a mental problem. Ever since then, I showed the utmost amount of remorse for my actions. Why can't they just drop it?" I asked with a bit of concern in my voice.

"I don't even know, man. All this state hoppin' though, gon' make them suspicious. You need to live a stable life and just focus on school and gettin' a job. If they see that you've changed, then this little probation thing can be gone. Just stay out of trouble." he said sternly. I nodded and licked over my lips. I'm sure I can stay out of trouble.

**Maree**

Closing the front door, I leaned against it. School was a drag. Jael decided to skip school and not even give me a heads up. So basically, I had to endure this dreadful day all by myself. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water before going into the living room. Instead of being the procrastinator that I am, I wanted to get my homework done ahead of time.

While working on the overly complicated arithmetic, my doorbell rang. I was excited that a visitor had arrived because I needed a distraction from this stuff. I opened it without even checking to see who it was. Surely enough, it was a face that I wanted to see.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?" I smiled, opening the door wider.

"I was hoping maybe we can hang out today. J-just chill." he chuckled with a hint of nervousness in his voice. To me, his shy personality is the cutest even though he has no reason to behave that way around me.

"Sure, come in. I'm working on my calculus right now." I huffed, plopping down on the couch. He sat beside me and watched as I did my homework. Math has to be my weakest subject next to Chemistry. I'm just not good with numbers and equations.

"Number six is wrong." he said, pointing at my answer. I sighed and erased all the process that I had made. A part of me knew that it was wrong. I just put down a bunch of random numbers and prayed that I wasn't called on in class to answer it.

"Can you help me fix it then?" I asked, looking up at him. Once again, this hypnotic feeling came over me and I couldn't stop staring. His eyes were the average human eye color, dark brown, but they pulled me in. Maybe it was the way he looked at me. Either way, his eyes are captivating.

"S-sure. Let me see your pencil." he said before licking over his lips. I smiled and handed him my led pencil. "I'll do a problem first and you watch. Then, I can help you with the next one. Then, you'll do the last one on your own." I nodded in understanding and moved closer to him. Our bodies were now touching, shoulder to shoulder. He coughed before pulling a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"You wear glasses? I would have never guessed it." I smirked.

"Yeah, I had contacts but they irritate my eyes like hell." he said before putting them on. They slide down the brim of his nose, only for him to push them up with his index finger. Cutest thing ever, might I add.

"Aight, watch me. If you have any questions, feel free to stop me and ask." he smiled. I nodded and watched as he started scribbling some numbers down. It made sense at first until he got to a certain part.

"Chris? If 'b' stands for radius, then what does the 'r' stand for?" I asked in confusion.

"The 'b' stands for radius of the base and 'r' stands for radius at the midsection." he explained. I tilted my head to the side, showing the apparent confusion on my face. He only chuckled and shook his head. "This is about to be a long lesson."

_**— Time Skip —**_

"That's correct, Maree. See, you doin' it on ya own now." he laughed. I let out this weird ass squeal but I don't care; I was excited. Never once did math become so clear to me. I just hope this understanding nature that I had developed lasts until the day of the test.

"Thank you, Chrissy." I smiled, hugging his torso. He laughed loudly and looked down at me.

"Chrissy? Really?" he chuckled.

"I like that name for you. Get used to it." I smirked at him. I walked into the kitchen with him on my heels. The kitchen clock read 4:36 PM, meaning my mother would be home in about twenty minutes.

"Chris, I never asked you how your day was." I stated, hopping onto the counter.

"It was alright. Nothin' significant happened today. I went to school, Red Lobster, and then CVS." he shrugged as if he didn't just say Red Lobster.

"Bro, Red Lobster is my life. You didn't even send me an invite." I gasped.

"I went with my friend, Rick. Next time, I'll make sure that you get an invite." he smirked.

"Good. Nothin' happened at school? Isn't college supposed to be wild and fun?" I asked, earning a loud laugh from Chris. I honestly loved seeing him laugh so much. The more time we've spent together, the more comfortable he seems to get.

"Campus life is wild and fun. Sittin' in lecture hall is calm and a learning experience. But I presented a project today and got invited to an event at the school on Friday. Professor wants me to make a presentation but I don't wanna do it." he mumbled.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I'm not good with standing in front of people. I get nervous and shit. I don't wanna embarrass myself." he shrugged.

"Please do it. I know you'll do great. I'll come to support you on it." I suggested. He looked up at me for a second and smiled brightly.

"You'll come?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Chris. I'll be in the front row… or wherever they seat me." I laughed, making him do the same.

"Thanks, Ree. That means a lot." he grinned.

"Don't mention it, Chrissy." I giggled, hopping down from the counter. Shaking his head, he grabbed his jacket and turned to face me.

"Well, I gotta get home and hit the books. I might not be home when you get home from school. I got some important legal stuff to handle." he sighed. My face scrunched up in confusion. What the hell could the law want with him?

"Well, alright. You should take my number. You know, I might wanna text you sometime." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't turn my offer down. He nodded and retrieved his Blackberry from his pocket, making me smile. I entered my contact in his phone before handing it back.

"I'll walk you to the door." I yawned. Once we stopped by the exit, I hugged him tightly. Being in Chris' arms is like heaven. He's so strong yet delicate whenever we hug. Unfortunately, this euphoria couldn't last forever. We pulled away and he walked outside.

"Bye, Ree. I'll text you later." he smiled.

"Bye, Chris." I cheesed a little too hard. He laughed and headed on his way across the street. Jesus, Chris doesn't know what he's doing to me.


	6. Chapter 6

O6.

**Chris**

"You ready?" Bethany, my lawyer, sighed as we pulled up to the courthouse. I adjusted my tie and exhaled heavily. Whether I was ready or not, I would have to go in there and handle business.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I said while opening the car door. I hopped out and started my way up to the courthouse. I walked inside and examined the wooden interior. Ever since that tragic day in my life, I've seen the inside of these too many times. And ever since that day, every fiber of my being held regret and guilt.

_**Flashback**_

Walking home from school, I reflected on today. It was another normal day filled with humiliation and embarrassment. I'm not a popular guy but with the attention I get, you'd think I was. None of that attention is positive but people still know who Chris Brown is.

He's that weird kid. The quiet one. The nerd. The crazy kid that gets mad randomly. The kid that cuts himself. No one at that school has a heart. They all tease me and they don't even know the affect that it has on me. Actually, they know but they don't give a fuck.

While in my thoughts, I heard a group of loud laughter behind me. When I turned around, George, the boy that bullies me the most was standing there with his friends.

"What's good, punk?" he chuckled, walking closer to me. I held my notebooks closer to my chest and turned around. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of an argument. On top of that, I needed to get home and take my medication. I felt my mood shifting slightly. I was converting from calm to angry.

"Oh, now he wanna act like he don't hear me talkin' to him. I'll just follow you home, Chris." he laughed as his footsteps gained on me. I sighed and stopped abruptly, making him bump into me.

"Can you please leave me alone? I'm begging you." I gritted, never looking at him. My anger was seeping through and it was getting harder to keep at bay.

"What, you gon' cry?" George teased, making his friends laugh. Sighing, I turned back around and started on the walk home. This time, he and his friends huddled around me. A bunch of derogatory comments were thrown amongst the circle. I stood in the middle while they antagonized me and said hurtful things. My eyes glued shut as I prayed that they would finish up this verbal torture that they're putting me through.

"Chris crazy as fuck! I mean, who the fuck cuts themselves?! Peep this nigga wrists though!" George laughed hysterically. My eyes narrowed at the harshest comment he's said to me. More insults about my self inflicting habit fled his mouth before something triggered in me.

I picked up the brick that was on the ground and bashed his skull in, making blood shoot all over me. His body dropped to the cold concrete. The others gasped, staring at the red liquid seeping from under his lifeless body. The crimson brick that was in my grasp, dropped to the ground as I realized what I had done. My breathing increased and I found myself getting nauseas at the sight.

"You fuckin' murderer! I'm callin' the cops!" one boy cried, running down the street. The rest of the clique scattered, leaving me alone with the body. Tears streamed from my face as I stared at the gruesome scene. The skin on his forehead was broken to the point where snow white bone was visible.

"Fuck!" I cried, kicking the gate beside me. Dropping down to the ground, I wept. I didn't fucking mean for this to happen. I just lost control. My depression went to that of anger when I looked at his body again. He's the reason why I'm crying. He's the reason why he's dead.

Standing up, I picked up my previous weapon and bludgeoned his skull. Some weird, explainable energy shot throughout my body, generating me to continue bashing the heavy rock against his head. Blood was splattered all over me at this point. An onlooker saw my actions and screamed before running inside the house. I hope she was calling the police. Somebody needs to get me the help I need.

_**Flashback Over**_

"Chris? Chris?" Bethany frantically shook me. Once I blinked a few times, she sighed from relief with a mixture of irritation. "I hate when you do that. Honestly, your eyes turn this deep black and then you stop responding to me. It's scary, Chris."

"Sorry, Beth." Every time those events flood back into my brain, it's like I had withdrawn from my body. I know that I fell into the dark abyss of my memories but I can't seem to pull myself out of it. An out of body experience, to put it lamely.

"All rise." the Judge ordered from behind the stand. Beth and I both stood up at the same time as if we were synchronized. My 'rival' Karen stood to the far left of me at her stand. She's been trying to see forward that I be placed in prison for an undisclosed amount of time. Even though she won't reveal how long my sentence should be, her actions make it seem like I deserve the death penalty.

"You may all be seated. The hearing is now in session." he spoke, making his voice project in the almost vacant courtroom.

"We got this, Chris." Beth smiled, gripping my hand.

"I hope so."

**Maree**

"I don't appreciate you ditching me yesterday." I smiled at Jael as we took our usual seats in the crowded cafeteria.

"Man, I had a doctor's appointment. It was completely unintentional." she shrugged. Whenever Jael's high as a kite, she's dumb as fuck. Sober Jael is quite the scholar. She still has her blonde moments but it's whatever. "Why? Did somethin' happen yesterday?"

"Nah, it was a normal day. I was just lonely without my Barbie." I pouted, making her giggle. As I began to eat my sandwich, I made eye contact with Tamir. He narrowed his eyes at me before clenching his jaw. I placed my lunch down and returned the hard stare. If this dude thought he was a threat to me, he is surely mistaken.

"Who are you lookin' at like that?" Jael chuckled, following my direction. When she noticed who my gaze was fixed on, her laughter rose but I saw nothing humorous.

"I've never seen exes hate each other this much." she chuckled. I ignored her statement and kept my eyes glued on the son of a bitch in front of me. Tamir got up from his table and I prayed for HIS sake that he wasn't coming over here. To my dismay, he treaded over to where I sat.

"Lemme tell you somethin' bitch, next time you put yo' hands on me like that, you gon' get fucked up. I don't know what got knocked loose up there, makin' you think it was aight to punch me but you better fix it." he gritted. The side of my mouth quivered in attempts to hold my laughter in. Failing miserably, I started rolling as if someone had told the world's funniest joke.

"Tamir, you really think that you're intimidating me? To spare yourself the embarrassment, you need to go take your seat. In all seriousness, don't make me mad. I'll clock ya shit just like I did at the mall." I growled. His presence and tough boy act started off as amusing and now it's just plain annoying.

"I don't know why you think you that bitch. You ain't shit, Ree. The fact that I wasted my time on you is funny. You're a stuck up bitch and you need to get off that pedestal." he grumbled.

"Stop throwin' that bitch word around so loosely. You've used it twice against me already. You have one more strike. I dare you to—"

"Bitch." he said simply before smiling. My calm demeanor turned into one of a beast. You would think that calling me a female dog triggered my outrageous actions. Well, you thought correct. Slowly, I stood up from my chair, giving him the chance to come correct. Instead, he stood there with a smug look.

"Tamir, I warned you." I grimaced. Before another word could flee from his mouth, my balled fist came in contact with his jaw for the second time in the last week. The impact of my blow made him lose balance a little. People egged on the fight by chanting and instigating. Hatred and anger sparked in his eyes when they met my amused look. In no form or fashion, was I scared of this boy.

He charged towards me only for his boys to pull him back. They gave him several reasons not to hit me. Getting kicked off the basketball team was the initial reason that made him tame his behavior. Unbelievable.

"This ain't fuckin' over, Ree. I ain't even gotta put hands on you. I know exactly what I'ma do." he smirked before wiping the blood that had trickled out the corner of his mouth. The bell rang as I stood in confusion.

"What you think NJ got under his sleeves?" Jael chuckled, using the nickname she had given him awhile back. I threw away my tray and grabbed my backpack.

"Jae, I have no clue. Honestly, I don't think he's going to do anything. All he ever does is make threats that he doesn't go through with." I shrugged before walking out of the cafeteria. I don't do practical jokes so if he loves his life, he better not try anything slick.

**Chris**

"Christopher, explain to me why I should override this trial. I mean, the information that I received on this case is horrid. A mental illness can only take you so far. Meaning, it can only excuse certain actions. I can admit, the man I see sitting before me is nothing like the cold killer described in this profile." he said, pointing to the manila folder in front of him.

"Judge, I know that my actions were brutal and somewhat gruesome but I regret it. Everyday, I wake up and think about the horrible crime that I committed. And no, it didn't take jail time and the mental institute for me to realize this. I knew that is was wrong immediately after it happened. My question to you is, how much more do I have to undergo before this can be called off?" I asked in a desperate tone. Stroking his chin hair, he stared at me.

"Chris, manslaughter is a serious crime. Although you've showed regret for your past actions, your present actions don't show it. For example, the constant relocating. Ever since you were released, you've been living a pretty unstable lifestyle. It's hard to keep up with you to even know that you've made improvement." he lectured.

"Judge, I swear to you that I've made legitimate improvement. The only reason I move so much is because I love to see new places. I'm not on the run or trying to make you lose track of me. California may actually be my last move for awhile. I'm going to school, I live in a decent neighborhood, and I'm trying to get a job. Sir, I genuinely am begging you to withhold further trial. It's not necessary. I haven't given the law any trouble since my arrest." I pleaded.

"Excuse me, Judge Hamilton? May I object? Christopher Brown was involved in a hostile confrontation last year in Arkansas with an employee from a restaurant, resulting in him being refrained. Is that truly progress?" Karen smirked before taking her seat. She would bring that up.

"Care to explain?" Judge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. In all honesty, I overreacted. I was out to dinner with a friend of mine and our order was taking entirely too long. I mean, pushing forty five minutes. Naturally, I got angry like anyone else but I promise you, the employee escalated my behavior. The man used a racial slur causing me to make bodily threats. Yes, I was detained and forced to spend one night in jail. I did apologize to the employee the following day even though, I deserved the apology." I explained in great detail.

The wrinkles on his forehead showed that he was processing all of this information. I was praying that he would just override the upcoming trial and let me live my life. All of this court nonsense is accumulating a bunch of unnecessary stress in my life. When you think about it, all of this shit won't bring my victim back. Not in a harsh way but I don't see the benefit of sitting in a courtroom for hours upon hours.

"Christopher, I can say with great pleasure that the trial is canceled. The probation process will also come to a halt. I believe that you've made an abundance of progress since you were released. This restaurant incident however, I don't want a replay of any of that behavior. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'll be on my best behavior. You'll never have to see me in here again. I'm a changed man." I smiled brightly, making him mirror my facial expression. Glancing over at Karen, I noticed she had a scowl on her face. Damn, is seeing me happy that much of a curse for her?

"Any further statements before we close this session?" Judge asked, raising his brown gavel in the air.

"I have one. I know Chris will be back in here for something. Just wait. Other than that, enjoy your freedom while you've got it." Karen growled. Judge Hamilton scoured the courtroom for anymore last words before banging his gavel down.

"Finally, you're a free man!" Beth squealed before raveling me in a tight hug. Pulling away, she looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Thanks for staying by my side throughout all of this. You are appreciated, Beth. I know that if I'm ever in trouble again, which I wont be, I'll call you." I smiled.

"Aww, thanks Chris." she cooed, pinching my cheeks. Laughing, I smacked her small hands away.

"Let's have a celebration lunch for Chris' freedom." Rick smiled, rubbing his stomach. Normally, I would find the epic insult to throw at him but he set himself up for that one.

"Come on." I laughed as we walked out of the courtroom. I'm finally happy that this court stuff is over. Still, the pain and regret lingers inside of me. No trial cancellation gonna stop that feeling.

**Maree**

"Explain to me why you're suspended for four days?" my mother asked once we stepped foot in the house. To sum it up, Tamir told the principal, they ran the tapes, and now I'm suspended for assaulting him. On the entire ride home, I stayed silent as my mother barked. Still, she hasn't finished running her mouth.

"You clearly know why I'm suspended so stop askin'." I grumbled, walking up the stairs.

"Maree! Don't talk to me like that because it's just gonna add to the reason why you're gonna be grounded. I know why you got suspended but what provoked you to hit that boy?" she questioned more specifically.

"He said some out of pocket shit and I reacted! I'll never let a man call me out of my name, not once, but three times!" I argued. She was getting me heated all over again.

"You cursin' now? Maree, go to your room and don't come out. Until I come up with a reasonable punishment, I don't wanna see your face. Go." she said sternly while pointing up the staircase. Sucking my teeth, I stomped up the steps and to my room. Once I was inside, I slammed the door closed.

"Slam somethin' else!" my mom shouted from downstairs. I mimicked her and plopped down on my bed. I wanted to call Chris but he told me that he had some legal stuff to handle. Still, I had no idea what he could have done. I feel like he would have told me if it were something that he wanted to share. As if on cue, my iPhone vibrated in the pocket of my hoodie. It was a message from Chris.

_**From: Chrissy :)**_

_**im just lettin you know im out of court. im at lunch now. you want me to come over when you get out of school?**_

_**To: Chrissy :)**_

_**you cant. im grounded or on punishment. i dont even know wtf the difference is. either way, im in trouble. :(**_

I clicked the 'Send' icon and waited for his response. Since Chris had a Blackberry, I couldn't stalk to see if he was writing me back. Normally the three dots give people away. My phone dinged, showing me that he sent a text back as rapidly as I hoped he would.

_**From: Chrissy :)**_

_**what you do?**_

_**To: Chrissy :)**_

_**i hit tamir, you know that boy from the mall. he called me a bitch 3 times so i punched him.**_

_**From: Chrissy :)**_

_**again? lmao, but stop that fighting. youre too pretty for that.**_

Blushing at the text, I held my red cheeks. Chris has called me stunning but that was only because he was forced to. Well, technically he wasn't but it was the polite thing to say at the time. This time, he called me pretty for no reason. In the middle of my girly antics, my bedroom door swung open. There stood my mother with her hand planted on her hips. She was in her yoga attire so I was assuming she had a lesson to teach.

_**To: Chrissy :)**_

_**oh stop it. ;) anyway, let me hit you back. the beast entered the room. (it's my mom if you didnt get it)**_

_**From: Chrissy :)**_

_**lmao aight.**_

I placed my phone down and looked toward the threshold where she stood.

"Maree, you're on punishment for a week. I'm being lenient with you because you've never been in trouble before. The boy had to have gotten you all riled up for you to behave that way. But, if it happens again, there will be worse consequences. Do you understand?" she asked in a firm tone.

"I do, mom. It won't happen again." I sighed, completely over and done with this conversation.

"Okay, then. I have a lesson. Since I had to cancel to go get you, I'll be home late. Like around seven. Don't have nobody in my house and don't leave this house." she warned with a pointed finger. I nodded slowly to show her that I completely understood. With that, she closed my room door and left. Instantly, I picked up my phone and texted Chris with the change of plans. I may have understood her rules but that doesn't mean I'll listen.


	7. Chapter 7

O7.

**Chris**

"You sure I can be over?" I asked while making myself comfortable on the suede navy couch. She nodded and plopped down beside me.

"Let's watch a movie." she smiled, grabbing the universal remote from the coffee table. As she flickered through the channels, I sank deep into my thoughts. I like the dynamics that Maree and I share now but my mind always wonders, would we ever be more than that? Her friendship has been a blessing for me but what would her love and intimacy be for me?

"The only reasonable movie that's on is 'The Final Destination.' Wanna watch that or are you too scared?" she teased before standing up. My eyes roved her voluptuous curves for a brief second before looking back up at her brown eyes.

"Nah, it takes a lot to scare me." I chuckled before licking my lips. Our eyes locked for a couple of seconds. As awkward as this should seem, it isn't. This isn't the first time that we've gotten lost in each others eyes. It's almost as if we're searching for something. I personally enjoy whenever we do this.

"W-Well, I'm going to get our snacks. Be right back." she smiled before heading towards the kitchen.

**Maree**

I made a dash for the kitchen after our intense stare down. Every time that Chris and I are around each other, that happens. Seriously, it's inevitable. I realize that I'm doing it but I can't stop staring. Something about his eyes draw me in and forces me to do it. I can't even voice what I'm thinking because I'm not thinking during that moment. My mind draws a blank and I just stare. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he put a spell on me.

I chuckled at my silly thoughts and took the brownies out of the oven. Chris seemed to have enjoyed my baking last time so I figured I'd make him some of my other infamous treats. After grabbing a few sodas that my mother kept stashed for her 'cheat days', I waltzed back into the living room. This time I avoided eye contact with Chris. My head stayed down as I placed the snacks on the coffee table.

**Chris**

Maree returned to the living room with our drinks and some delectable looking brownies. Her eyes were fixed to the carpet, which was unusual but I didn't push it. Those brownies had too much of my attention anyway. Even though I just ate less than an hour ago, the sight of those brownies was making me ravenous. As soon as she sat the platter down, I reached for a brownie and started eating it.

"Someone's hungry." she giggled, doing the same. She took her original seat next to me and opened her drink.

"You sure you don't like culinary or baking? You would make a hell of a chef, I'm tellin' you." I smirked. Shaking her head, she laughed at the truth in my words.

"Nope. I don't wanna cook for a living." she nonchalantly shrugged. She grabbed the universal remote and turned off the lights in the living room. The television screen was the only light illuminating the room at this point. To be honest, I wasn't all that into the film. It wasn't the movie itself but the fact that I found her company more entertaining than TV.

**Maree**

I can tell that Chris wasn't that into the movie. Every now and then his eyes would wander around the living room, avoiding the television. His body was never still; playing with his fingers, fiddling with the material of the throw blanket on the couch. All this time he was focused on the random things of the room, I was focused on him. I guess I too found the movie to be bland.

"You don't wanna watch the movie either, huh?" I whispered, glancing up at him.

"Nah, not really. I figured since you wanted to watch it that I would too. I'd rather talk to you instead." he admitted, making me smile. I shifted my body so that I was facing him. He made the same movement so that now he was mirroring my frame.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I chuckled nervously. There weren't many interesting topics to discuss on my end.

"Let's do the basics. Favorites. I'll start. What's your favorite color?" he smiled.

"Easy, purple. You?" I asked.

"Tough one. I like black and red. Those are my ultimate favorites." he said.

"Hmm, me next. What's your favorite food?" I chuckled.

"Ree, I eat anything. I don't really have a favorite in that category." he chuckled. My food question motivated him to get a brownie from the tray. I laughed at his greedy antics and shook my head.

"Well, I love french fries. It's a serious obsession. My mother forbids greasy foods so I have to smuggle them in." I giggled. Holding his stomach, he laughed at my statement.

"Whew, that was funny. I can't believe she restraints you from eating what you want. I ain't never heard of no bullshit like that. Anyway, what's ya favorite movie?" he asked before sipping his soda.

"Don't judge but I like romance movies. Like, 'The Notebook.' That's an all-time fave. Romance movies just gives me hope, you know?" I smiled.

"Hope about what?" he asked, looking at me with curious filled eyes.

"Love. I know I'm too young and all that stuff but I want somethin' like that. I've seen so many relationships fall apart around me, Chris. My parents' relationship, my aunt's, even my grandparents got a divorce. I don't want that to happen to me." I whispered. My eyes were burning intensely but I didn't want to cry in front of Chris. I don't cry in front of anybody.

**Chris**

Her words held such sorrow. The joyous and charismatic Maree that I've grown accustomed to, was sitting before me on the brink of tears. I heard the cracking in her voice and the sadness in her tone. It was an extended silence while I tried to gather the words that I wanted to say.

"You're young, Ree. You have all the time in the world to find love. I ain't no specialist on that stuff but I know you'll find love. I just know you will." I responded in a low tone. Sniffling, she looked up at me. Her puppy dog eyes looked so precious, making me crack a smile.

"How do you know? Last time you said I was gonna be the best psychologist. How do you know my fate? You're not a psychic, are you?" she asked, pointing at me. I laughed at her silly suspicions.

"No, I'm not a psychic. I just sense stuff. With the whole love thing, I'm sure you'll be fine. I believe this because you're setting out to make a difference. You realize what you're family members mistakes were in relationships and you want to avoid that. Plus, you're an amazing girl. Any man to mistreat you or take advantage of you is a damn fool. And any man that gets the chance to be with you is lucky as fuck, forreal." I spoke honestly.

Her beautiful eyes lit up after I finished speaking. Once again, I was caught myself staring into her light brown orbs. I can tell that she was silently cursing herself for getting caught in the chasm of my stare. I knew exactly what I was doing at this point. It's what I've been planning since the day I met her. She noticed her actions and shamefully turned her head away.

"You don't have to look away from me." I whispered, turning her back to face me by her chin. I can tell by the look on her face that she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. I'm glad because words were the last thing that needed to be exchanged.

I scooted closer to her body and draped my arm over the cushion that rested behind her body. Her body was emitting anxiety with a hint of fear. Those emotions were adding fuel to my hunger for her. Leaning closer to her, I pressed my lips to hers. First, she was unresponsive but soon engaged with me. I got her right where I want her and she's not even aware of it.

**Maree**

My mind was going a mile a minute during this kiss. It's like I wanted this but I didn't want it. Pulling away would have made the moment awkward and I didn't want to send off the wrong message. So willingly, I went along with the kiss.

Since I didn't push him away, he took that as an initiative to snake his tongue in my mouth. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. His large hands roamed my body, starting from my thighs and making their way up. His fingers wafted through my messy hair, pushing my face closer to him.

Noises outside of the house caused the moment to fade. I placed my palms flat on my chest and tried to regulate my breathing. His bottom lip was wedged firmly between his pearly whites. The noises grew louder in depth. Glancing at the time, I started to panic.

"Oh shit, Chris! You need to go!" I whispered, hurriedly pushing him from the couch. He grabbed his Blackberry before I pulled him to the backdoor in the kitchen. The jingling of my mother's keys never sounded so loud. I pushed him out of the door and smiled at him.

"Text me later." I whispered before quickly closing the door. In the process of locking it back, my mother walked into the kitchen. She looked exhausted from work but my actions added confusion to her face.

"What were you doin' outside?" she asked with skepticism lacing her tone. _Think on your feet, Ree._

"Ma, I was throwing away some trash. I burnt a batch of brownies and they were smellin' kinda bad so I threw them away out back." I sighed, invisibly patting myself on the back for such a well done lie.

"Whatever. Nobody told you to drink two sodas either. For one, it's not healthy. Two, they're mine. Now, go upstairs to your room." she ordered, taking off her jacket. I nodded obediently and made my way to my bedroom. A broad smile spread on my face once my back was against the door. That kiss was everything.

**Chris**

Smirking devilishly, I licked my lips. I could still taste her. Her lovely fragrance was still pungent on my clothing. I refocused the scope and went back to my previous activity. Her smile said it all. She enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. I watched as she walked to her bed and happily threw herself down. Yeah, I definitely got her right where I want her.


	8. Chapter 8

O8.

**Chris**

All classes were cancelled today so that meant I had all day to do nothing. I was actually happy about that more than anything because it'll give me time to run some errands. An idea sparked in my head and I jogged upstairs to my bedroom.

Slipping into my sneakers, I grabbed my car keys. I walked out of the house and was greeted by the heat of California. My eyes settled on the house across the street, Maree's house. Thoughts of our kiss swam in my mind before I hopped in my car. I definitely need a replay of that moment.

The plan was to go to CVS and pick up some hair dye. This blonde shit was getting played. When I pulled up to the pharmacy, it was pretty abandoned. I hopped out and walked to the entrance. The automatic doors opened widely at my arrival.

Walking to the hair product aisle, I examined the many options. After a prolonged search, I finally grabbed the Just For Men shit. I never used a kit to dye my hair, I just bleached it. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo before stepping to the register. The woman behind the register was pretty gorgeous, I must admit. She was no Maree but she was cute.

"How are you?" she asked seductively, eying my upper body.

"Good. You?" I asked huskily while placing the shampoo and hair dye on the counter.

"I'm good." she smiled before scanning my items. My bottom lip tucked between my teeth as inappropriate thoughts filled my head. It's been a minute and this girl looks like she can fulfill my needs.

"That'll be $13.24. Do you have a CVS card?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Nah, sweetheart. Here's a twenty. Keep the change. That's for your great customer service." I smirked. She blushed and we exchanged off the money and my bag. When I was going to walk away, she tapped my forearm.

"You should take my number, mystery guy." she suggested with lust filled eyes. Boldness. I like it. I handed her my Blackberry and watched intently as she placed her number in my contacts. Once she was finished, she handed my phone back.

"My name's Caesar by the way." I smiled faintly. She nodded and licked over her lips.

"Well, see you around, Caesar." she grinned before tending to her long line of customers. They looked pretty aggravated but who the hell cares? I don't. I walked out of the pharmacy and to my car. Once I was inside, I realized something.

"Fuck! I forgot the fuckin' meds." I growled, hanging my head low. Too lazy to go back inside, I made my way towards my next destination. Chris will be alright until tomorrow. I needed to get a new pair of clippers because my hair was growing out. Plus, I don't trust anybody else when it comes to my shit.

Just like CVS, the Target parking lot was vacant. I parked near the entrance and got out. Treading inside, the cold air from the air conditioner hit me. It felt relieving after being in this California sun.

Looking for these damn clippers had me on a hunt. No matter what aisle I went in, there were none to be found. This was like a mega, super Target or some shit. I noticed an employee stocking up some bottles and figured I'd ask for some assistance.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I have some help?" I asked politely. Whenever I have to be nice, it makes me want to fucking throw up. That Carlton Banks shit is for Chris.

"Uh, yeah. What do you need help with?" she asked, standing up from her crouched position.

"Clippers for my hair. Where can I find them?" I questioned while examining her body. She was alright. Not better looking than Paris. And definitely not better looking than Maree.

"Oh, aisle six." she smiled faintly before tending back to her job. Shrugging, I walked to the aisle. Women normally went crazy over me. I didn't let it faze me as I came in contact with the clippers that I was looking for. I grabbed the box and headed to the register. After paying, I hopped in my car and headed to Wendy's.

Ten minutes later, I was back at home. I gathered all of my bags and went inside of the house. Arnold, the interior decorator, did an amazing job with everything. Down to the last detail. My house had a medieval touch to it. All it needed was torches on the wall and it would be perfect. He told me that was a bit of a hazard so I was like, fuck it. Either way, my entire home looked like I was of the royalty. Caesar can only have the best.

Biting into my second cheeseburger, I jogged up the steps. Once I was inside my bedroom, I placed the dye and the clippers on the bed. Chris wanted this whole artistic blonde shit and I wanted black. The only way he won't change it back is if I cut it. Or better yet, he won't change it back if I don't let him.

**Maree**

"Hey, Patrick? You know what's funnier than twenty four? What? Twenty fiveee." I said along to Spongebob. After my mom made me breakfast and went to work, I curled up on the couch. Suspension wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's like being on a paid vacation from work. You have nothing to worry about. I have to thank Tamir when I get back to school.

In the middle of watching TV, my phone vibrated loudly against the glass coffee table. Sucking my teeth, I leaned forward to retrieve it. I was getting an incoming phone call from Chris.

"Hello?" I smiled into the phone. Absentmindedly, I starting twirling my hair with my finger. Once I caught my girly action, I abruptly stopped.

"Sup, baby?" he spoke into the phone. I scrunched up my face and checked my phone. Was this the Chris that I thought it was? The contact name read 'Chrissy :)' so I'm guessing it was.

"Uh, nothin'. Watchin' Spongebob. What are you doin'?" I asked.

"Bout to come see you. I got a surprise." he chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I don't do well with surprises so think about it first." I giggled but my words held truth. I don't like being caught off guard with anything.

"You'll like it, I'm sure. Open the door." he replied. Just then, my doorbell rang. Happily, I jumped up from the couch and skipped to the door. I stopped and breathed before greeting Chris. After composing myself, I opened it. There stood Chris with a new haircut. His blonde was gone and replaced with black. This new cute and color looked much more cleaner on him. He even trimmed his facial hair up.

"You look so cute!" I cooed. He sucked his teeth and walked deeper into the house. He raveled me into a tight hug and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm a man. I look sexy, aight?" he grumbled before licking his lips. This cockiness was new coming from Chris. I nodded anyway, not really caring about what was leaving his lips but only caring about his lips. I've been feigning to kiss him since last night.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked once reality had set back in. He shrugged before leaning against the front door.

"We can watch TV, I guess. I can't really take you anywhere." he mumbled. His words held slight disappointment. Our age differences and relationship level will make publicity between us difficult. If my mom ever found out that I was going around town with the new neighbor, she would bury me alive and then dance on my grave. Okay, I'm being dramatic but she'll be livid pissed.

"Why don't we ever go to your house?" I asked Chris. A change of scenery would be better than sitting in my house all day long.

"You want to? We can go now." he said while stroking his chin hair. I nodded and jogged upstairs to my room. After slipping into a crew neck, some leggings, and my moccasins, I went downstairs. Chris was standing by the door, playing on his phone.

"Come on." he beckoned before grabbing my hand. His actions caught me by surprise but I wasn't complaining. We walked outside of the house and made the short walk to his home. Once he unlocked the door, he pushed it open and let me in first. I've only been to his house once but some renovations were clearly made.

The interior was very… old looking. When I say that I mean like the royalty. He doesn't have the modern furniture like back inside my house. The walls were decorated with French Revolutionary art. The lighting was very dim and mellow. It's like I took a trip back to the medieval times.

"Your house is very unique." I said honestly. Chuckling, he nodded his head to my words.

"You want a tour?" he smirked. I nodded and once again he linked our hands together. I won't lie; the interior made me more curious about who this '_Dr. Brown_' really was.


	9. Chapter 9

O9.

**Chris**

Once her hand was in mine, I was ready to take her on a little expedition. She had already seen the main rooms such as the living room and the kitchen. Our first stop was going to be easy; the game room. Before I showed her the room that I really wanted her to see, I'll be simple with it.

"This is the game room. Any game that you name, I have. Try me." I boasted, looking down at her. She put on this cute concentration while she tried to think of a game that I wouldn't have. I mean, I should have every one. I play sport and action games while this nigga Chris like that Witch of Warcraft type shit. He always on that lame shit.

"Sims?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head before crossing my muscular arms. I glanced down at my tattoo laced arms and instantly became infatuated with them. These things hold a hell of a lot of strength. Without knowledge, I started flexing my arms. When I looked up, Maree gave me a weird look.

"Are you like… checking yourself out?" she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. By the rosy cheeks and cute giggle that escaped from her mouth, I can tell she was feeling a nigga. A smirk played on my lips before I licked over them.

"Okay, handsome. Let's go look at the other rooms." she chuckled, tugging at the hem of my black V-neck. Quickly, I reversed the hold she had on me so that I was holding her hand. Ain't nobody bout to lead me. Especially in my house. With that, I led her to the theatre.

My theater was small but cozy. It was decorated with red suede couches and black suede pillows. The French artwork danced around the walls. Black curtains covered up the huge screen that lied behind it. While I was getting amused at my own tastes, so was Maree. Her eyes held fascination while she scoured the room.

"We should watch a movie in here sometime." she suggested with an innocent smile. She had every intention of wanting to watch a movie in here. I would want to fuck her in here. Chris scary ass ain't gonna do it. If her and Chris watch a movie in here, it'll be boring as fuck cause that nigga don't know how to make a move. If her and I watch a movie, we won't even watch it. We'll be too busy making one.

"It'll be a nice movie night. We can do that sometime. You wanna go to the next room?" I smirked. She nodded and grasped my hand on her own. See, once you teach a woman something, they'll be obedient and always do the shit. Good women, that is. We made our next stop to the art room.

Chris is really the one who be in here doing all this creative shit. Whenever I get the opportunity to be out of the shadows, I don't come in this damn room. The smells from the paint gives me a mean ass headache. So, I leave the artistic shit to Chris.

We walked inside and the smell instantly hit my nostrils. It was so strong and I can feel the headache rising. I was about to tell Ree let's roll out but the intrigued expression she wore told be to bear with it. She seemed so amazed by all of the art that Chris has done. If she knew what I was capable of in some other areas, this bullshit would be irrelevant.

"Chris, this is so beautiful. You're truly blessed." she sighed, examining an art piece. I scoffed out of aggravation and folded my arms across my chest. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me.

"Do you really think you're not talented? This shit is awesome. I love it." she smiled, misconstruing my sudden attitude. I have to admit, Chris can dabble some paper up. Great, she got a nigga over here actually praising this stupid shit.

"Thanks, Ree." I mumbled, following her lead to another piece. While she was gazing at that drawing, my curiosity got the best of me. There was a white cloth splattered in paint over an easel. Waltzing over to it, I lifted up the cloth. Chris is a goddamn lover boy. He was drawing a picture of Maree. It was half-way finished but you can catch the gist of who he was drawing.

"Hey, what's under that?" Maree inquired curiously, making me hurriedly throw the sheet back down. I'm sure Chris was trying to surprise her with that and for some odd reason I don't want to fuck that up for him.

"Nothin' ma. It's just some shit I ain't get to finish yet." I lied, licking over my lips. She side eyed me before nodding and turning to look at something else. That's what I like about her. She don't pressure shit and ask too many questions. If she would have started interrogating the shit, she would have gotten cursed out, no doubt. Nosy bitches are not the business.

Maree stood in front of a huge painting in pure confusion and admiration. Her face twisted up before she tilted it from left to right. I chuckled lightly before standing beside her. I bet you Chris can't even tell her what the fuck this is. All I know is she better not ask…

"Chris, what is this supposed to be? If you don't mind me asking." she whispered, never taking her eyes from the intricate piece. Problem is, I do mind her asking. Sighing, I tried to find the words to say. I always get myself out of shit by speaking smoothly.

"It's an enigma, babe. You're not supposed to understand it. Shit, I don't even know what it is." I laughed, making her join in. About five seconds later, she peeled her eyes from the captivating artwork and looked towards me.

"Anymore touring?" she grinned. Just then, I remembered the best room in the house. The dungeon. I haven't seen the room since we first moved here. Chris and I don't have much in common but BDSM happens to be the bond between us. Difference is, that nigga is also willing to make love. I never did that and I never will.

"I actually do have one more room in the house. Before we go though, I need to speak to you right quick. That room is… explicit. Just be discreet about it, aight? This might be too much for you to handle. So, you still wanna come?" I asked with wide eyes. A couple of seconds went by before she nodded.

Shrugging, I grabbed her hand and walked us down the stairs and to the hidden room. It was cold down here mainly because the area was surrounded with concrete. The big black double doors came into view. I retrieved the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. Before opening it, I glanced back at her.

"You good?" I asked. She nodded and squeezed my hand tight as fuck. I don't what she was expecting but the grasp on her hand made me think that she thought I had dead bodies down here. I pulled the door back and walked through first. It was pitch black until I found the light switch. Once I flicked it on, a red glow illuminated the room.

All of my bondage equipment scattered across the room. The gags and ropes hung up neatly in their shelfs. My floggers were placed out on the tables. Best of all; the bars and restraints. Those contraptions give me complete control when it comes to this shit.

I was getting aroused at the sight of it. Glancing over, fear covered Maree's pretty little face. Call me crazy but that shit turned me on even more. Her grasp on my hand loosened before she fully detached from me.

"This is so cruel." she mumbled, shaking her head at me. My eyebrows knitted together and just at that moment, I grew irritated with her presence.

"Don't come down here disrespectin' my shit, Ree. How the fuck is this cruel?" I growled.

"Well, you have whips and things that look very hurtful in here. It's degrading to women!" she shouted. Cackling, I held my stomach and bent over. My laughter only made her become even more flustered.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Women prostitute, they strip, they do all that shit. I'ma nigga that strap you down and fuck you good. I ain't makin' you show your ass to every nigga around. I ain't givin' you money. I'm givin' you straight dick. But because I wanna use restraints, I'm cruel? Ree, get the fuck out." I sighed, fanning her off.

"You know what, Chris? Fuck you! Don't ever talk to me again!" she shouted.

"I ain't fuckin' Chris! I'm King Caesar! And watch who the fuck you talkin' to. He might tolerate that loud shit but I don't." I gritted. The stumped look on her face right now was priceless. I mean, she has to know sooner or later. We can't just keep this shit in hiding. He did that last time and we ended up in a rut with Ester.

"You're a fuckin' lunatic, yo. I should have never defended you at the mall. I should have never came over here with the snacks. I should have never spoken to you." she mumbled with a scared look on her face. She quickly turned for the exit and left me in the red lite room. My questions are; what the fuck happened at the mall and why didn't I get any snacks?

Shrugging, I pulled out my phone and called Paris. Before I let Chris make a return, I need to get some pussy.

"Degrading to women? We'll see." I chuckled before placing the phone to my ear.

**Maree**

Disgusted. Confused. Scared. Worried. Naive. That was the list of adjectives that you could use to describe me at the moment. I never thought I would ever have to see that sexual equipment up close. It all looked very painful and humiliating to the female that would agree to engage in that. Who would ever agree to that?

Once I was home safe, I went into my bedroom and curled up under the covers. The last thing he said to me replayed in my head. King Caesar? I can't even fathom why he would believe he was Caesar. That explains the royal aspect of his home. Still, where is all of this coming from?

So many questions ricocheted through my head. I can't believe how Chris behaved today. It's like… he was a totally different person. I don't want to end what Chris and I have. I really like him but I just need some time to stomach all of this. If this is how he's going to be permanently, then he can take his new-found confidence and kick rocks. I'm not here for his new behavior.


End file.
